The girl with the strawberries-A Gadge fanfic
by ToSeekThePaleEnchantedGold
Summary: "I volunteer as tribute". These four words changed my life; but not in the way that you would think. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review so I can improve for you guys! Also, I don't know why I rated it T, it would be like a 12 in cinemas but, you know... :P
1. Chapter 1

"_Darling you know what we've discussed_" said my father in a stern tone.  
"_I know, but I don't want to go, don't want to see someone I know being forced to go there. I just can't face it_" I muttered.  
"_Look, Madge. Just get dressed_." he replied before strutting out of my pristine pink bedroom and slamming the door.  
I've never really liked my room. The white four poster bed placed delicately next to my window overlooking the meadow always looks immaculate as does everything else. My long mirror highlighting my every insecurity sits in the centre of my room while my wardrobe full of garish clothes stands in a separate room. Everything is so perfect, so unlike me, so mother.

I walk into my wardrobe and grab the least hideous dress I can find which happened to be an expensive looking white lace number and put it on before walking up to my mirror and combing my dirty blonde hair. "_100 times, mother always says_." I mumbled as I fumbled with the instrument. It was then that I remembered it. The shiny gold pin in the box on my dressing table. The pin which used to belong to my Aunt. I didn't realise the significance of it at the time so I pinned it against my dress and scuttled downstairs.

_"Ready darling?_"My father said. 'Hell no' I wanted to say however I couldn't bring myself to so instead I shook my head. "_They won't pick you m'dear_" stated he, however that was not why I was concerned."_Madgey! Really? Your hair looks a state_" Boomed my monster of a mother before viciously pulling back my head and quickly tying back my hair with a bright pink ribbon. "_Much better_." She retorted proudly as though she had made a real difference to my life. I politely smiled at her before walking over to the piano;my one true love. Just as I began to caress my fingers against the lavish ivory keys of the elegant instrument there was a knock at the door. Knowing that nobody else would answer, I walked down the marble hallway towards the large wooden door. My fingers turned around the large brass door knob and there the door opened leaving two familiar silhouettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stood on the porch were Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne delivering strawberries for my father. Katniss, being the shorter of the two, was stood on the first step up and as usual had her signiture braid in her hair. She had a warmth to the smile on her face. Despite not speaking much, we were always comfortable in each others presence. She was my closest friend.  
The boy, being taller, stood behind her. Gale had always had something against me. Something which I had always presumed was due to my family background. His fists were clenched as though he had a deep anger. In truth, he slightly scared me.

That is why it was to my surprise when he said to me "_Pretty dress_". Was Gale being nice? After a brief moment of contemplation I realised he was. I wanted to reply thank you or make a joke but then I realised what I was wearing... reaping clothes.  
"_Well, If I end up going to the capitol I want to look nice, don't I_?" I said cheekily before realising quite how insensitive that was. Of course I wouldn't be going. Gale and Katniss probably applied for lots of tesserae and my name has only been entered 5 times.  
Gale seemed to pick up on this. "_You won't be going to the capitol. What can you have, 5 entries? I had 6 when I was 12 years old_" he retorted in an agitated manner.  
"_Its not her fault_" chimed in Katniss sensing how uncomfortable I was with the situation.  
"_No, its no ones fault. Just the way it is_" Gale replied obviously realising how harsh he had been. However he didn't know how upset I really was with the situation. I had always stood out at school and in district 12 because of my families wealth. I didn't choose to be this way and he knew that.  
_"Good luck_" I said before adding "_Katniss_" to the end. She wished me luck too as I handed her the money and they departed from my house.

"_Good luck too Gale_" I whispered as they walked out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author:**  
**Thankyou so much for reading my story! I just wanted to say that I'd really love to hear from you guys as to what you want to happen, how the story is written and just general opinions. I know so far its a bit boring BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. Trust me.**

* * *

What felt like hours passed from when I saw Gale and Katniss yet my anxiety was increasing. It always surprises me how calm my mother is when it comes to reaping after all that happened to her. However deep down its because I know I have no chance of being reaped; I'm an Undersee after all.

Thoughts suddenly start running into my head about my friends being reaped. "_What If Katniss were to go in the games, or Delly, or Belle_?' I just can't afford to think like that.

"_Madgey!_" My mother bellowed "_Stop looking gormless... its time!_". There was an essence of excitement to her tone, as though she couldn't wait to find out who the next Tributes would be. Sometimes, she sickens me.

As the clock in the square struck 1, children filed in. I always find this part distressing to see, so many children walking to their public execution. We line up in our age categories Being 16, I have to stand towards the front, shielding the young ones from the harsh reality. I looked around to see if I could see anyone that I knew but they were all obscured from my vision. Tension was running high within the square. Murmurs of _"It can't be me_", _"I hope its you_" and "_I don't know what I'd do without you_" echoed within the silenced section. My heart bled for the family and friends of whoever was soon to be chosen. Its the same thing every year. Someone you know gets sent off to the capitol to never return. They never have in my lifetime but there is still hope. Still hope for the children of district 12. There always will be.

"_Welcome one and all_". The clock had struck 2 and my father had begun to speak.


End file.
